The Wrath's Knight
by Kian-Rai Delcam
Summary: Obi-Wan was the first. The first in a thousand years to defeat a Sith, although at a great, personal cost. However, as he is thrust into a galaxy that is not his own, he may be called upon to do so again as a much bigger threat looms over the galaxy in the form of the Eternal Empire. The Dark Side clouds everything, though it cannot hide the truth of his heritage.
1. A Chance Meeting

Thunder rolls in the distance, the sound as ominous and foreboding as the planet's inhabitants. The jungle almost seems to turn away from consistent downpour in a vain effort to allow the undergrowth to dry as various creatures in its depths slink away to find shelter from the storm. On the outer fringe, however, two sentient beings stand side by side, utterly ignoring the downpour in favor of giving their full attention to the other. One, a disciple to the blade while the other, a disciple to the Force. The Force around them flows in pulsating waves, weaving an invisible, complex pattern that would leave any Sith or Jedi in awe. The Force seems to adore them in particular. A bundle in the Warrior's arms, somehow protected from the rain's onslaught, moves slightly, drawing their attention. "Shush my little one, be still," the Warrior murmurs, not caring that the rain is mixing with her tears.

The Inquisitor is strangely sympathetic and almost hesitant. "Are you sure, Lord Wrath? I can take him somewhere safe, but I cannot promise you will see him again."

"I am as sure as I will ever be, Imperius. I can't let the Emperor know about my son. Then, I would truly lose him. I couldn't bear to force him to live our lifestyle," the Wrath cuts herself off with a choked laugh, the sound upsetting the child in her arms, her normally gray-blue eyes flecked with yellow in her grief.

The Force around her swells in an insistent demand to be released, to destroy the cause of such pain. Before she hands her child to the Master of the Force, she whispers silently in his ear, "I will destroy the Emperor, my little one, I promise you."

Her hands, stained with the blood of a thousand lives (innocent and guilty) handles the babe with utmost care unheard of from the Sith as she gives her child up. Darth Imperius takes the baby, and she turns to walk away, deciding that a quick separation would be best. However, before she gets far, she turns away to face the Sith behind her. "What is the name I'll be writing on his note?"

The Wrath smiles, the water pouring off her giving her a smaller appearance. "Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi."

* * *

Theron Shan knows he is a workaholic. From slicing to updates to reports from across the galaxy, early signs of age were appearing in his stature and under his eyes. Despite it all, however, _she_ kept him smiling throughout it all. Who would have guessed that a Sith would be optimistic? (Their nightly rendezvous certainly helped him to unwind, to _relax_.) Theron glances at his list of potential recruits, allies, and associates, and he cannot help but groan. It was all endless. Their Alliance has grown significantly since Arcann's defeat, and while it was not as powerful as the Sith Empire had been or as numerous as the Republic, it was most definitely a force to be reckoned with. Theron grins at the joke hidden within the thought. Lana glance is inquisitive, "Dare I ask what has you so amused?"

"Wouldn't you agree, Lana, that the Commander is a _Force_ to be reckoned with?"

Lana smiles, though she says, "I'll never understand your sense of humor, Theron."

The Commander chooses that moment to enter the room, her commanding presence capturing the attention of all in the War Room for a moment, although she remains undaunted. Theron puts down his list as the Commander walks over to greet him and Lana.

"Anything drastic that can destroy the galaxy that requires my complete attention this morning?"

"So far, we don't have too much intel on Senya and Arcann's whereabouts, and it would seem that Vaylin and SCORPIO are more focused on chasing them down. There are many rumors, most of them being false, although some leads are promising," Lana begins, standing up to greet her fellow Sith.

Theron types quickly into the console to bring up a holographic projection of Ord Mantell. "We know for a fact that Senya and her separatist Knights of Zakuul faced Vaylin and her forces on Ord Mantell. The Knights...they didn't make it through the battle. Arcann was not seen during the battle and it looks like Senya did survive. That is the only concrete lead we have," Theron finishes for her.

The Commander shakes her head, a grimace adorning her pale features, "It's not worth going into, especially if it'll bring Vaylin's attentions back to us. The longer her focus is away from us, the longer we can build up our defenses and our military," a smile flits across her lips in amusement, "Sorry, Senya."

Lana shakes her head with a smile. "I have a list compiled for you on all of the base's notable activities, if you wish to peruse it now. It's measurable, but I've condensed it the best I can."

The former Sith's reaction is one of reluctance, and she spares a glance toward the Force Enclave. Theron did not inherit his family's impressive Force sensitivity, nor did he inherit their understanding of the mysterious power. However, he did boast a certain _empathy_ toward those closest to him, and he honestly doubted that one would need any measure of empathy or mystical powers to feel the unease around her. Perhaps it had something to do with Valkorion's disappearance, or possibly some "disturbance in the Force" as she calls it, but it would not be his problem until she undoubtedly told him or if it hindered her ability to lead. However, that didn't mean he could not protect her from as much as he could, even if it was the proverbial (or even literal) weight of the world on her shoulders. "Actually, before you start, Commander, Sana-Rae had asked if you would show the Jedi and Sith defectors how a gray Force user meditates. It could help unite them further and get past their prejudices. I'll get started up here."

The Commander nods, her relief showing in her eyes only. "I suppose she has been asking for a while now. I'll be back in an hour," she replies.

Lana nods, "We will see you soon, Commander," and when the Commander is out of earshot, "At least you were subtle about it, Theron."

Theron offers her an easy grin, "Well, she hasn't exactly slept since you thawed her out. Besides, she takes on too much already."

The blonde Sith frowns and lowers her voice, "Did she seem odd to you," she waits for Theron's nod before continuing, "I wonder if it is related to the disturbance I felt in the Force. It's faint, but it's….there. Somewhere. Odessen's balance makes it difficult to pinpoint the exact location."

Theron's focus is drawn by the scene forming behind Lana Beniko as several Alliance soldiers rush up to him and his counterpart. "I think we might find out here very soon, Lana."

Lana's answering smile is exasperated, "I suppose it would be too much to ask for an incident free day in the Alliance."

"Sirs, a ship crashed on the outer fringes of the forest. It's design doesn't match anything we have seen in the galaxy before," the Mirialan soldier salutes the pair crisply and speaks quickly, though his olive forehead shines with perspiration.

"Any survivors?" Theron prompts.

"Yes sir, two men who claim to be Jedi, but Master Sunze does not recognize them. Their names are Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

 **A/N: So...I might be a sucker for time travel stories...don't judge me. This is definitely more of a drabble, get-the-idea-out-there, procrastinator type of thing more or less designed to get me to write everyday as I attempt to publish an original book AND work on Fulfilling a Prophecy everyday. Speaking of which, I am working on it. It's just...slow. If you haven't read I yet, go check it out! Also, I have my own Facebook page under the same name as my username. There, I post updates, try to get people to respond (spoiler alert-they don't) and keep people in the loop. Check me out! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. A Song of Fate and Family

Forested mountains stand as exalted sentinels overlooking a sleek military base in the distance. Sheer, rocky cliffs serve as its guard on one side, while the thick canopy protects the other. In front (or it could be the back of the base, if one would presume) stands a single landing pad, occupied by a rather strange, and a rather senile, transport. Two Jedi, one a Master and the other a Knight, stand side by side, their military entourage waiting for word from their "Commander." To the Master's surprise, the Knight is not impatient, rather, he is serene. The Knight's signature in the Force sings of balance and whispers of fate surround him. However, the Force remains silent on whose destiny it sings of, offering only a glimpse of a golden blade clashing with cobalt.

An older, grizzled veteran puts his hand to his ear, eyes focused on the pair. Obi-Wan Kenobi only raises an eyebrow, his expression one of peace. Inside, however, he finds himself unusually nervous. When they had crashed down (Anakin assured him it was a controlled landing of course), there was a large disturbance in the Force that had puzzled the Jedi High General. He had simply never felt anything like it before. It was as if the Force itself had quieted the galaxy around them for a moment, the trillions upon trillions of lives within the universe had halted their silent song. It was akin to entering hyperspace, Obi-Wan mused, until they began a new song. The lilting verses no longer hinted at a growing darkness. Instead, he could feel that darkness was already there, powerful in its silent threat. Oh, the light was there too, beautiful in its tranquility, and every Jedi knew that it only took but one candle to hold the darkness at bay. But this did not put Obi-Wan on edge as much as the fact that this planet felt similar to Mortis. The Force was immensely powerful here, and yet, completely at balance.

"Right away, Commander. We will wait for you here," the soldier's voice is like silk, the strange accent not dissimilar to Obi-Wan's own, although the inflections on certain vowels were obviously different, "The Commander is on her way with her advisers."

Before Anakin has the chance to respond (he knows what Anakin is about to say, and it wouldn't do to insult their strange hosts as such), Obi-Wan nods, "Of course. May I ask what the Commander's name is?"

Anakin crosses his arms, "Or what planet we're on?"

The pair senses the incredulous surprise from the six men around them, one of the younger soldiers clad in white plastisteel armor stares openly. He responds before his older, more composed comrade has the chance, "I thought the whole galaxy knew who the Commander was. After everything she has done, we have done, against the Eternal Empire-"

Anakin interrupts the soldier in lieu of his superior officer, "What Eternal Empire? Where are we?"

Obi-Wan resists the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. So much for the earlier serenity his former Padawan briefly held. Before he can respond, however, the Force itself greets a new arrival as the soldiers snap to attention. "I believe I can answer your questions, Master Jedi," a new voice sounds behind them, the accent similar to the older officer.

The pair turn to face the origin of the voice and are met with an unique trio. Though the man's jacket is a vibrant red and his unique implants surrounding his eye is rather eye catching and the ginger woman in the middle looks oddly familiar, it is the bright, yellow eyes that grabs the Jedi's attention. Without any sign of hesitation, Anakin reaches for his lightsaber clipped to his belt as the Sith approaches. Obi-Wan reaches out through their bond as well as with his hand as he shakes his head. "Wait, I want to see what happens next. I feel there is more here than what meets the eye," he says softly as the supposed Sith rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"If she's a Sith, we won't have to wait long. How many Sith are there?" Anakin replies just as softly.

"Ah yes, it seems everywhere we turn, a new Sith appears. Maybe it's us?"

"If you're quite done, gentlemen, I have some questions that need answering," the woman in the middle interrupts, "Can we begin with your names? Master Sunze didn't recognize you. Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't the Battle Master train everyone at some point?"

Her gray-blue eyes are raised as she appraises the pair, eyes meeting with Obi-Wan's for a brief flicker of a moment. Obi-Wan internally starts as the Force whispers its strange note yet again, but the moment passes so quickly, he wonders if he must of imagined it. "We didn't recognize _Master_ Sunze, with all due respect of course," Anakin replies.

The woman's lips turn slightly up in a half smile, slightly amused by Anakin's statement. "Perhaps you aren't Jedi then? Before you answer, allow me to introduce us. This is Theron Shan, he is my spymaster and executive officer. He runs recruitment and spearheads operations against the Eternal Empire."

Theron crosses his arms and nods as he responds, "Just Theron, if you don't mind."

The woman turns her head to smile at the Sith, "And this is Lana Beniko, my commanding officer. She runs Intelligence around here and assists with overseeing military operations. "

The pale Sith comes to attention and bows her head slightly, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Obi-Wan bows his head as well, reciprocating the gesture, though he is thoroughly perplexed by the calm demeanor of the feral-eyed Sith. He senses Anakin do the same, if only barely. "And I am Commander Jai-Avi Kenobi. I'm sure you have deduced that I am the leader around here. Your names, now."

Both Jedi momentarily turn rigid, Obi-Wan's eyes turn slate in his surprise. Though it goes mostly unheard, Lana whispers to Theron something that sounds suspiciously like "Sergeant Soto did say his name was Kenobi too."

Anakin recovers first, something that comes as a surprise to the younger Jedi, although he files away the thought for later. As Master Obi-Wan (constantly) said, it was better to focus on the present. Anakin smiles, surely they would recognize his name, if not his face. Perhaps his reputation had preceded him. "I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi General for the 501st. This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi General of the 212th. Maybe you two are...I don't know, related?"

Jai-Avi freezes as well, even as Anakin finishes his slight joke with a smile. Lana glances at her, concern softening her severe look while the soldiers surrounding them shift uneasily. Obi-Wan jolts out of his reverie, unconsciously planting his feet firmly in a Soresu stance. The Force sings silently around him, lilting echos drifting on the edge of his mind's eye. A soft whisper, one that would have gone heard had the recipient not been listening, sings one word, iconic in its complex simplicity. _Family._

It was not unheard of Jedi to meet their family while traveling across the galaxy in their various duties, especially now as the war rages on. And, while it was rare, it was not entirely unheard of for multiple people in one family to become Jedi. Tiplar and Tiplee both proved this by serving as twin Generals. Yet, this seemed different. Unnaturally so. Obi-Wan makes eye contact, unperturbed by the matching color of her irises, "Perhaps so," his crisp accent, normally confident and conspiratorially upbeat, only barely wavers, though to Anakin, the waver is significant.

The order comes sharp and sudden, the Commander's stern voice echoing across the nearby valley, "Lana, Theron, escort the men back to base. I can handle this myself."

"Right away, Commander. You heard her, men! Let's go," Lana moves away first, putting a hand on Theron's arm to guide him away, shaking her head at him as he tries to stay. Theron, normally stoic, leaks a myriad of concerned emotions past weakened shields.

As the group moves away, neither party speaks and both barely breathe. The Commander's stare is icy, even as the Force hints of peace and joyful reunion. The moment the group is out of earshot, the youngest of the trio speaks, "Well, this is awkward."

He is promptly ignored by his former Master and mentor, although Jai-Avi fixes him with a steely stare that rivals even Master Yoda's omniscient gaze. "I suggest you keep your small talk to yourself, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi General of the 501st. Such a legion is unknown to me, so do not think to impress me with such accolades," she snaps her head to face Obi-Wan in an uncharacteristic display, "And you. How do you know that name? Answer well and truthfully, for I will find the truth regardless."

Anakin steps forward, his blue eyes alight when Obi-Wan reaches out with his arm to stop him, even as the Commander rests a small hand on one of her lightsaber hilts. A vision of scarlet appears briefly, though he chooses to ignore it. "It was the name given to me by my mother, I presume. It was found on a note left with me on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple."

"Why does it matter? Do you know him?" Anakin raises his voice, eager to defend the father figure standing next to him.

"What I am looking at should be impossible…" Jai-Avi murmurs, her face turned to Anakin though her eyes linger on the Jedi Master.

"Impossible how," Obi-Wan speaks for his wayward Padawan (former Padawan, he reminds himself).

"Impossible, because Obi-Wan Kenobi, _my_ Obi-Wan was sent away by Darth Imperius ten years ago. Impossible, because you are far too old to be him. Impossible, because he was supposed to be hidden away until the Emperor was gone. Yet, here you stand before me, a Jedi Master of all things. I trust my feelings, they rarely betray me. But…it's impossible."

Obi-Wan backs takes a single step back, copious questions forming in his head. No amount of training as a Jedi, diplomat, general, soldier, or negotiator had prepared him for this encounter. No amount ever would, he mused, even as the Force laughs around them, singing _family_. "Master?" Anakin continuously switches his gaze from Obi-Wan to Jai-Avi, the resemblance becoming clearer with each look. From their irises to their chin, the resemblance was subtle, but most definitely there.

Hold on, Anakin," Obi-Wan offers his old apprentice a reassuring smile, "I'm sure you know I, I mean we, have a million questions right now, Commander."

Jai-Avi offers half smile, almost afraid, "I'd be disappointed if you didn't. Allow me to contact Imperius, she should be able to give me the answers I require. Follow me, my ship is a short distance away."

"Another Sith Lord?" Anakin sighs, "I thought there was only supposed to be two."

The Commander laughs, the sound more akin to a short bark than an actual laugh, "I don't know what galaxy you're from. There are definitely more than two, General," Jai-Avi turns and walks away, the brisk pace revealing the tension beneath the surface.

Obi-Wan shares a look with Anakin and shrugs, almost as if to say, what could go wrong? "Only one way to find the answers."

"If this place is another Mortis, I'm leaving Master."

"If this planet is another Mortis, please, take me with you."

 **A/N: *Shakes off the dust in the old noggin* GUESS WHO IS BACK! It has been nine whole months, which is an absolute crime, I know. In my defense, life has been happening. But, excuses are like butts. Everyone has one and they all stink. Regardless, please forgive me. But, now I'm back (for real this time) and I stayed awake until 5 AM to get this done. This isn't my best work, and it isn't too interesting, but I hope ya'll enjoy it and I am so grateful to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! Ya'll are the reason I write. So, please review and let me know how I did or what you want to see! Also, check me out on Nerds of the Force (Echo reporting for duty!) or Kian-Rai Delcam on Facebook! NOTF is doing a special fanfiction spotlight and your story or your favorite story might make it the Fanfic of the Week if you message us or shoot us a comment! Thanks for reading!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **OfficerDonZ: Honestly, I am so glad you reviewed because it was partially your time travel story that made me write this! I love Nathrrya and The Time Displaced Sith! I appreciate you reading this!**

 **pt1oef: Thank you! I try ;)**

 **JediOtaku: I'm sorry I never responded! I would love to bounce ideas with you if you'll still have me :) Thanks for reviewing and I will definitely check it out!**

 **Vangran: I love your diction! I hope this met with your expectations!**

 **Ellari: Now it is at nine months D: I'm sorry I made you wait so long! Forgive me?**

 **Luckydru: Unexpected is good, right? With all these time travel stories, you gotta stand out somehow.**


End file.
